There are so many surface treatment compositions and devices in the market to clean, protect and polish a painted metallic body surface, most commonly encountered in vehicles. These are usually classified as cleaners, coating materials, polishers and smoothers. Cleaners remove dirt and deposits from the surface; coating materials are usually waxes, silicone resins that adhere to the surface to protect the surface from damage and prevent dirt and other deposits from sticking into the surface; polishers are usually those with abrasives to remove dirt and other deposits that can not be removed by cleaning; and, smoothers are those with mild abrasives that reduce the number or severity of surface imperfections in the surface coating such as swirl marks, fine streaks and ‘spider-webs’, collectively referred to herein as fine streaks and swirls. Conventional commercial polishes typically contain a detergent dispersed in water or dissolved in a solvent, often together with abrasives for dry application to a metal surface such as the surface of a car or other vehicles such as trucks, vans, buses, trains, boats, motorcycles, snowmobiles, trailers and the like. Some polishing compounds such as those known as cleaner polishers are formulated with abrasive materials such as aluminum oxide with a particle size of less than 300 nanometer to enhance its cleaning properties and produce a high gloss finish. After application, the dried polish is usually removed by hand or by buffing machines which are heavy, hard to operate, and time consuming. Buffing is technique dependent and buffing machines usually heat the surface especially at high rotational speed during the application which can damage the painted surface. Consequently, surface treating compositions that will not need the use of buffing machines are desirable.
Many surface treatment compositions claim to be a smoothing composition because these leave a surface free from fine streaks and swirls after the application. These fine streaks and swirls, however, are still there. They are just undetectable when the surface is in a covered or shaded area. These fine streaks and swirls that are undetectable, become apparent when the surface is exposed under the sun because they are reflected by its rays.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a surface polishing system that do not leave fine streaks and swirls on a painted metallic surface.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a polishing and smoothing composition that can be applied without the need of a buffing machine.